A Melhor Parte de Mim
by bellycosta
Summary: Eu estava envolvida com o Dia das Mães 9 de maio por causa do concurso da FT. One-shot criada para o Concurso de Dia das Mães. Fiquei em segundo lugar *-*


**THE BEST OF ME**

_**Nickelback - Far Away**_

Aos 25 anos, Bella Swan tinha mais de dois anos de casados e estava grávida pela primeira vez de seu marido, Edward Cullen. Edward, assim que soube do resultado do exame, vendeu o antigo apartamento e comprou um novo apartamento. Maior, com dois quartos, um escritório, garagem para três carros, sala, cozinha e banheiro.

O primeiro Dia das Mães de Bella foi comemorado na nova residência com um jantar a luz de velas. Ela estava com seis meses de gestação. De presente, ganhou um buquê de rosas vermelhas, um urso de pelúcia escrito "Eu te amo" e um par de sapatinhos de bebê. Bella adorou os presentes, mesmo sabendo que dali alguns meses seria seu aniversário.

Em agosto, a menina do casal nasceu pesando mais de três quilos. Linda como o pai, com cabelos cor de bronze como os de seu pai e cacheados como os de seu avô Charlie, mas os olhos iguais aos da mãe, essa era Reneesme Cullen. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, Bella percebeu que a amaria pelo resto de sua vida.

No ano seguinte, no Dia das Mães, Bella não ficou surpresa ao ver sua linda menina entrar pela porta dentro de seu carrinho sendo empurrado pelo homem maravilhoso com quem era casada. Segurando firme, Nessie estava com um embrulho bem pequeno no aperto de sua mão. Ela estava tão linda, rindo com a cara de felicidade da mãe e estranhando aquele momento que era familiar desde o conhecimento de sua existência.

Bella pegou com certa dificuldade o presente das mãos de sua princesa e rasgou o papel de presente amassado com ansiedade e seu sorriso se alegrou mais ao ver uma corrente em forma de coração com as fotos das pessoas mais importantes para ela.

A corrente era toda de ouro amarelo e tinha um tamanho considerável, o dentro do pingente em forma de coração havia duas fotos, uma da Nessie no dia em que ela nasceu e outra de seu marido no dia do casamento deles. Os dias mais importantes da vida de Bella Swan. Atrás do pingente estava escrito a frase que iria marcar por toda sua vida:

"_Para a pessoa mais importante de nossas vidas. Você viverá em nossos corações para todo sempre. Com amor, sua família."_

Com o passar dos anos, Bella nunca mais esqueceu aquela frase nem mesmo no dia em que viveu o pior momento de sua vida. Faltava pouco mais de um mês para o décimo Dia das Mães que iria passar com a sua filha quando dois homens encapuzados entraram no banco em que Bella e sua filha estavam e ameaçaram matar todos. Ela, sendo a mulher forte e corajosa que era, tentou sair do banco para proteger sua filha daqueles monstros, mas não foi possível.

Ao tentar sair do banco, um dos bandidos a viu e atirou em sua direção. A bala pegou no pulmão de Bella, deixando um corpo imóvel no chão gelado ao lado de sua preciosa filha. Nessie se ajoelhou sobre o corpo de sua mãe e chorou desesperadamente, implorando para Deus não tirar a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida.

Somente ela sabia o quanto iria sofrer se Bella partisse. E eu, sabendo que o mais provável iria acontecer, não podia fazer nada. O destino daquela família já estava mais do que traçado.

Edward recebeu a notícia enquanto estava no meio de uma audiência no tribunal defendendo um caso de estupro seguido de morte. Na mesma hora, ele saiu correndo do fórum em direção ao seu carro que estava parado em uma vaga no estacionamento do mesmo.

Depois de meia hora no meio de um trânsito insuportável, ele chegou ao hospital e foi guiado para Unidade de Terapia Intensiva (UTI), onde sua mulher estava em tratamento. O marido viu sua filha em um canto da ala de emergência e foi até ela.

Quando viu seu pai se aproximando, Nessie se atirou em seus braços e continuou a chorar copiosamente. Edward deixou que ela molhasse sua camisa com lágrimas e chorou em silêncio, pedindo para Deus fazer a coisa certa.

Deus, olhando lá de cima, não podia fazer mais nada. E mais uma vez, o destino entrou no caminho de mais uma família, deixando-a desolada. Naquele mesmo momento, o barulho audível demais apitou, revelando a hora de uma morte que não era para acontecer. Bella só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Nada mais se podia fazer.

− Calma, meu anjo! A mamãe vai ficar bem... − Edward mentiu. A dor em seu peito avisava que Bella não estava mais entre eles.

− Eu sei que a mamãe não está mais aqui, pai, eu sinto isso. − Nessie voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez ela conseguiu ser forte e dar a mão para seu pai. Então, seguiram para fora daquele hospital prontos para seguir uma nova vida. Só ele e ela. Bella estaria para sempre em seus corações.

Era um dia chuvoso, o céu estava coberto de nuvens cinza, quando aconteceu o enterro de Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Todos os conhecidos da família estavam ali. Charlie e Renee estavam desolados, meus assim como todo mundo que ali estava. Nessie estava ajoelhada em frente ao caixão de sua mãe, assim como seu pai.

− Se acalmem! Vocês vão precisar de força para apoiar um ao outro. − Alice se agachou no meio de Nessie e Edward, e começou a jogar as rosas que havia trago em cima do caixão.

− Eu não sei como eu vou viver sem ela, tia, eu não sei. − Nessie apoiou as mãos em sua cabeça e deu um grito dilacerante, que cortou o coração de todos que estavam presentes, principalmente o de seu pai. A partir daquele momento, ele percebeu que o tempo não iria voltar e que sua filha precisava de todo seu apoio.

Ele precisava seguir em frente. Era só questão de tempo.

_Tempo._

Uma palavra que até agora não existia no vocabulário de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

_**Mariah Carey - I Want to Know What Love Is**_

Eram três horas da manhã quando Nessie acordou no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo que vinha atormentando-a a alguns dias. Hoje seria o décimo quinto Dia das Mães que iria passar com sua mão se ela não tivesse partido há alguns anos.

Nessie ainda estava ofegante em sua cama quando percebeu um vulto atravessar seu quarto. Ela rapidamente se levantou de sua cama e correu para acender a luz. Ela rodou os olhos pelo quarto e o que viu ali, sentada em sua cadeira perto da escrivaninha lendo um papel, deixou-a totalmente assustada.

− Mãe? − Reneesme ainda não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

− Quem mais eu seria? − Bella se levantou e andou em direção a sua filha, que estava completamente em choque.

− Mãe! Como eu senti sua falta. − Nessie finalmente sorriu e abraçou bem apertado sua mãe. − Mãe...

− Querida, não chore. Eu estou aqui agora, e sempre vou estar com você. − Bella andou com Nessie até a cama e a ajeitou em seu colo.

− Como... Eu estou sonhando, não estou?

− Não. Você não está sonhando. − Bella sorriu e afagou o cabelo de sua filha. − Mas, agora, eu quero que você me fale do texto que você escreveu.

− Sério? − Bella assentiu. − Eu venho tendo uns sonhos com você. Quando foi ontem, eu resolvi escrever aquelas palavras, mas não ficou bom.

− Ficou ótimo. Será que você poderia ler para mim?

− Claro que sim, mãe.

"_Está tão vazio desde quando você foi embora, faltando você em minha vida, você no meu futuro, você nos meus sonhos. Mesmo que nossos sonhos não se realizem e mesmo que o futuro que construímos juntas não irá acontecer, você é a melhor coisa da minha vida. Aquela que reservei tantos minutos da minha vida, aquela que me deu tanto amor, você sempre será meu único e verdadeiro amor. Porque você é a melhor mãe, e eu não vou conseguir seguir meu caminho sem seus conselhos, sem sua mão em meu rosto, dizendo para me acalmar e que no final iria dar tudo certo. Porque não há palavras suficientes que possam expressar que você foi a única que me completou."_

Nessie já estava soluçando de tanto chorar e chorou ainda mais quando ouviu as palavras de sua mãe:

− Anjo, você tem que seguir em frente. Dar apoio ao seu pai, que chora toda a noite antes de dormir e que o que o alegra é que ele tem uma filha maravilhosa como você; você é a vida dele, Nessie. Já passou tempo demais, e eu não quero que você fique triste e chorando pelos cantos. Eu só te peço uma coisa; seja feliz e faça seu pai feliz também.

− Eu te amo muito. Nunca se esqueça disso.

− Eu também te amo, meu anjo. Agora, vamos dormir que já está tarde e amanhã você tem aula.

Nessie deitou a cabeça no colo de sua mãe e sorriu.

− Feliz Dia das Mães! Eu te amo.

− Eu também te amo. Muito.

E pela última vez, a criança dormiu acalentada nos braços de sua mãe.


End file.
